


blood stains on my tongue

by harryslube



Series: Fingerprints [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, DONT READ IF TRIGGERED, First Kiss, First Times, Fist Fights, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, Louis writes letters to Harry, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentions of Suicide, Sad, Scars, Suicide Attempt, Violence, Virgin Harry, there is a happy ending ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryslube/pseuds/harryslube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I do not suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it"- Edgar Allen Poe</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood stains on my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> *READ TAGS

_**Dear Harry,** _

  
A poem:

  
_Give me the world but for Christ’s sake do not sugarcoat it. Give it to me pure and raw and gleaming with truth._

  
_I want the madness to twirl around me until I can no longer stand. I refuse to be drunk on a soft world. the world is cruel, my love._   
_you must understand that, but in that understanding you must understand this, too:_

_just because it is cruel does not mean it isn't beautiful. - c.p_

  
Do you remember that Poem, Harry? You read it to me one night, while you laid bare in our bed, thumbing through Instagram. It was on one of those hipster, tumblr poem, nonsense pages that you love to follow.

 

I had asked why you read that one to me.

 

you said- and I quote, “Because Lou, you are beautiful and you may not see it and others might think you're crazy, but you're beautiful. and I'll be damned if I let your health come between us. I love you for you, problems and all.”

 

And that was the night I realized that I loved you. So fucking much because you opened my eyes, you made me believe that even the world can be beautiful, no matter how cruel it is. 


End file.
